


Tied to the Feeling

by crazygirlne



Series: Smutty Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose accidentally eats a potentially lethal aphrodisiac during a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied to the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bondage, orgasm denial, shag-or-die/sexpollen. Went with Ten x Rose.
> 
> Okay, last smut prompt fill! Because of the nature of the prompt, there’s a dub-con warning, but the Doctor and Rose in this are already in an established sexual relationship, and I tried to keep the non-con elements as minimal as possible without ignoring them. BDSM themes.
> 
> Beta: Goingtothetardis. Thank you!!

 

He didn’t change how he spoke to her when they became a proper couple. They didn’t change how they acted in public.

Not that they could flirt much more than they already had been, but they didn’t add any real PDA into the mix.

So when he decides to take her out on “a proper date,” kissing her gently before she sits in the chair he pulls out for her, Rose isn’t sure how to handle it. She doesn’t exactly mind, though.

Throughout their dinner, he’s been sneaking in little references, tiny touches, stroking his thumb across her palm, doing anything he knows will get her worked up in the best way possible. By dessert, her knickers are uncomfortably damp, and she can tell by the look in his eyes that he is similarly affected.

That knowledge does nothing to help her situation.

So here she is, trying to focus on her dessert when all she really wants is to get back to the TARDIS so they can shag each other senseless. Deciding that maybe her best bet is to finish as quickly as possible so they can move on to that portion of the night, she’s had three or four bites while the Doctor rambles, his first forkful of the orange cake-like concoction paused halfway to his mouth.

“So, really Rose, and it’s very important that you remember this if you ever find yourself in that situation: never ever, ever ever ever, try to take a blarnath flower from a jibbernack.”

“Mmmm,” Rose moans around her fork, licking her lips when she sees the Doctor is suddenly very fixed on her mouth. The dessert is better than she’d thought initially, sweet and creamy with just a touch of tang, and somehow it’s adding to the warmth inside her that the Doctor has been stoking all day.

“Right,” the Doctor squeaks, dragging his eyes from her lips and finally taking a bite. Rose nibbles her thumbnail as she watches him, wondering whether it would taste as sweet if she were to taste it from his lips, if the frosting would be as decadent if she were to smear a bit over his cock before taking it into her mouth. She has to fight back another moan picturing the mix of salty and sweet against her tongue, running down her throat.

She can’t remember ever being this aroused before he’s really touched her. Her thighs are slick, and she rubs them together, feeling as if she could find release in just the gentle friction.

“Rose. Rose, stop what you’re doing, right now.” The Doctor’s voice is firm, and she looks up from her dessert to see his eyes are wide. Something is off, but she sees familiar signs of arousal in his dark eyes and in the quick rise and fall of his chest. She grins at him.

“You want to be the one to make me come, then, Doctor?” She sets down her fork, running her hand along her neck and down toward her cleavage.

“Rose, stop moving.” The command in his voice echoes in the ache deep inside her, and she squirms in her seat. “We need to get back to the TARDIS. Now.”

“I’ve been thinking that for ages, Doctor.” She looks up at him when he comes to stand next to her, giving him a sultry look that she knows he loves. She’s not disappointed when he takes her hand and they run out of the restaurant. She isn’t even sure they’ve paid for the lovely meal, but she doesn’t care, not when they’re headed toward the nearby TARDIS, not when minutes from now she can have him buried between her thighs as he fucks her against a coral strut.

“I didn’t know what they used in the dessert,” he’s mumbling as they reach the TARDIS. “They don’t get visitors here, so they wouldn’t think… _I_ didn’t think…”

“What are you on about, Doctor?” The cool air has helped her think, slightly; she’s still mostly focused on the need, knows she’s not going to make it beyond the console room without unbuttoning his trousers.

“I’ll explain, but first we need to move.” The Doctor’s louder this time, and Rose pouts as he all but drags her through the console room.

She pouts less when she sees they’ve reached his bedroom. As soon as he stops, she’s on him, her lips against his neck, her core pressing against his thigh, trying to get the friction he’d denied her.

“Nnngh.” The Doctor arches into her before pulling away, taking her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. She pouts when he doesn’t let her kiss him, and he digs his fingers in just hard enough for something to finally break through.

The Doctor is frightened.

“I need you to listen to me, Rose.”

She tries to focus, she really does, but the fire is too hot. She slips her hand between her legs, her eyes closing as she finally gets some proper pressure. It’s not going to take long, and then maybe she can focus, figure out what he’s trying to say.

He grabs her wrist, yanking her hand away, and Rose whimpers. “Doctor, please.”

“You can’t. Not yet.” He leads her to the bed, and she perks up again; maybe he _does_ just want to be the one to get her off. It feels impossible, but maybe she can last a few more minutes to have his cock inside her.

Her hand is drifting back to her knickers despite herself, the thin layer of damp cloth not doing much to negate the sensations. The Doctor swears. He picks her up and positions her while she squirms under his gaze, her wrists pinned firmly in his strong grip while he reaches for something in the nightstand.

Handcuffs. Rope.

They’d picked them out together, but they hadn’t yet had a chance to use them. She rubs her legs together as he quickly cuffs her, threading the chain through the headboard so she can’t put her hands where she wants them, can’t reach the place she _needs_ to if he’s not going to _touch_.

He does touch though, sort of, running his fingers down one thigh until he’s gripping her ankle, deftly knotting the rope so it’s neither too tight nor loose enough for her to escape, then looping it around the post at that corner of the bed. It’s a long rope, and her brings the other end around the other post before tying it around her other ankle. Only a minute after he’d put her on the bed, she’s unable to move.

Part of her is basking in it; she’s at his mercy, and he’s gonna fuck her in a way he never has before, putting her out of her misery multiple times over.

The rest of her fights an impatient whimper because he’s only watching her, not moving, not giving her the orgasm she so desperately needs.

“Doctor,” she pleads, biting her lip, “I need you.”

“I know, Rose.” She can see that he wants her, in the way he’s looking, in the bulge he can’t hide in his trousers, but he’s holding back. “I said I’d explain.” He undoes his tie, at which point Rose finally realizes she’s still fully dressed, still wearing the little, flowery sundress and matching knickers. She watches as he pulls the tie through his collar, licking her lips as she remembers how the soft rope had felt as it dragged along the skin of her ankles. “The dessert, it had something in it,” he says as he shrugs off his jacket. “I recognized it as soon as I tasted it, but you’d already had so much.”

Something in his tone says it could be dangerous, whatever had been in the desert, but Rose is too distracted by the play of his fingers over the buttons of his shirt as he unfastens it to care.

“It’s primarily a particularly potent aphrodisiac,” he continues, and Rose wonders dimly whether that might be why she wants him even more than usual, knows it probably is. Doesn’t care. “But it’s made, specifically, to encourage procreation.” Procreation requires sex, so surely they’ll get to that eventually? She tries to rub her thighs together, but she’s tied too tightly. She sees the Doctor swallow as he removes first his shirt, then his undershirt. “Since we’re not compatible that way, the normal method of cancelling out the effects isn’t an option. Not for us.”

Does that mean she’ll stay this way forever, in this state of need? But then why would he be stripping? He undoes his trousers, and Rose’s train of thought derails again.

“For a Time Lord, it’s only a mild to moderate aphrodisiac. For a human, the effects are eventually lethal if they aren’t counteracted.”

So, she won’t be like this forever, then. But he’s pushing his trousers and pants down, and again, she can’t bring herself to care, not when all she needs is to fuck the Doctor.

“Please,” she hears herself beg again, adds that to the things she doesn’t care about, focusing instead on the size of his erection, on how good it’ll feel as it thrusts into her again and again.

“There’s another way around it, fortunately, but it probably won’t be quick. If you orgasm before you’re ready, we might not have a chance, hence the restraints. Can’t have you touching yourself before your hormonal levels reach the right state.” He reaches for a pair of scissors that have appeared out of nowhere, and Rose gasps as the cool metal moves softly along her skin while he cuts first one sleeve of her dress, then the other. He undoes the side zipper and pulls the dress away, his eyes darkening at the sight of her exposed flesh. The knickers go next, and, finally, they’re both naked.

“I’ll need to take you to the brink of orgasm, more than once, until it’s safe. Once all of your hormonal levels are high enough to cancel out the effects of the aphrodisiac, then you can come.” He’s standing next to her, his cock in his hand as he looks down at her. “You can’t come until I tell you. This is very important, Rose. I’m not touching you until I’m sure you understand.”

She forces her eyes up to his face, forces herself to remember what he’d said, to focus. “Not allowed to come until you tell me to,” she manages. She sees his grip tighten, the downward stroke more firm than he’d intended, her eyes having dropped immediately. “Now please, Doctor, touch me.”

It’s starting to hurt, the raw need with nowhere to focus it. She knows she can’t let herself finish, but in the meantime, she needs an outlet, needs--

 _Touch_.

She moans loudly as the Doctor touches her skin, the cool tips of his fingers tracing a line from behind her ear down to one, taut nipple. They’ve been together often enough by now that he knows exactly how she likes to be touched, exactly what’s going to push her further, higher, closer. He teases the nipple gently, watching her face. She can’t remember when he joined her on the bed. His lips close over her, softly, too softly, and it finally occurs to her that this whole experience is going be be torture.

The best kind of torture, certainly, but still, she’s so close to the edge she can feel it, taste it, and he _knows_ it, knows that even if he were just a little rougher with her breasts in just the right way, it would be enough to push her over. Each touch is so light, and the ache between her thighs is beyond distracting. He swirls his tongue around the peak, reaching his fingers to tweak its twin, and he grazes it with his teeth as she arches into him. She can feel his erection hard against her thigh. His tongue swirls deliciously once more, and he sucks the very tip as he increases the pressure with his fingers and yes that’s it that what--

He lets go, and she knows she’s panting but she can’t hear it over the sound of her whimpers. “Doctor,” she moans.

“I know.” He presses his lips to hers, and she deepens the kiss instantly, grateful for something to focus on, something she doesn’t need to hold back, pretending the thrust of his tongue is as satisfying as what she really wants. “You’re being so good for me, Rose,” he murmurs against her lips. “We’ll get there, I promise.”

She’s far past the point of being capable of a coherent reply, unable and unwilling to protest as he returns his attentions to her sensitized nipples, switching this time which he takes into his mouth. Less time passes than before, and she finds herself once again at the very edge of the precipice, ready to explode before he pulls away. She curses loudly.

“Not yet,” he tells her, moving lower this time instead of capturing her lips. She cranes her head to see he’s between her thighs, and the sight alone is almost enough, almost what she needs. He can tell, of course, knows he can’t do anything, not yet. He strokes her thighs, firm caresses along the outside designed to let her find her equilibrium without losing her high or pushing too far. His breath brushes against her entrance as she waits.

His touch gentles, each stroke moving further inward until his hands are between her legs, each touch falling just short of where she needs it. She’s squirming again, pulling against the handcuffs, trying to force his face, his fingers, _something_ forward to where she needs it. She cries out when she finally feels his fingers against her, spreading her swollen flesh. She gasps when he runs his tongue carefully along one side, avoiding her clit. Her back arches when he switches to the other side.

“You’re already close to where you need to be, Rose,” he says, and she can almost feel the vibrations of his voice against her clit. “I can taste it. Didn’t expect it to be this fast,” he continues, pulling away just enough to give him space to start slowly circling her entrance with one finger, “but you must want me even more than I thought.”

“Always, Doctor. Please, _please_ , I’m ready, it’s enough, just please let me finish, please!”

“Not yet,” he says again, and she’s close to tears. “Not until I’m sure.”

He kisses the inside of one thigh, then the other, then returns his tongue to her more sensitive areas, alternating licks, getting closer and closer to her center until she can hear herself babbling incoherently, until she wonders how she hasn’t yet broken the headboard or the posts or the rope. His tongue grazes the hood of her clit, one side, then the other, then circles her entrance, and she can feel tears running down her cheeks and it’s never felt more amazing but she needs _more_ it isn’t enough she needs--

She screams her frustration when he backs away, tries to focus on his lips as he kisses her, on his words as he settles himself fully between her thighs.

“I’m sorry, Rose. Almost. Hold on, just a little longer.” He rocks his hips forward, his erection stroking along her clit, and she keens. “Not yet, rose. Once I’m inside, you, then it’s okay,” he says, kissing her again, tongue plunging as deeply as she wanted him, “but not yet.” He grinds against her again, once, twice, and she can feel her body tensing, isn’t sure she can stop it, not to please the Doctor, not because her life depends on it.

She focuses on the sweat covering them both as he lengthens his strokes, on the slippery way they move together, and when he pulls back to look at her, he can see tears in his eyes that mirror hers. She’s wet, so wet, everywhere, and nowhere more than at her aching apex, and in the next second, he finally thrusts into her, erection filling her more easily than it ever has before, and the second he’s fully seated, the Doctor manages a strangled, “Now, Rose!”

The orgasm rips through her. Her body contracts almost painfully as the pleasure skyrockets. All she can see is white. She can’t hear, but she’s pretty sure she’s screaming, and it doesn’t stop, pulse after pulse of pleasure through her strained system until she’s sobbing again, realizing only after she’s wrapped her arms around the Doctor that he’s uncuffed her, that he’s holding her as best he can without pulling away to undo her legs.

When she comes down, she can hear him speaking soothingly near her ear.

“It’s okay, Rose. You did it. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. You were wonderful, Rose. You’re okay. It’s out of your system.”

“Doctor,” she whispers, hoarse, and he pulls his head back so he can see her. She manages a tired smile, and he presses his lips to her forehead, to her mouth.

“Let me untie you. I’ll be right back.”

It takes her a second to realize he’s genuinely asking; she’s still holding him against herself. She lets go, watching as he quickly unties her and comes back up beside her, wrapping her in his arms until her breathing steadies. He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Not exactly how I thought our night would go.” She can read the guilt on his face even before he says again, “I’m so sorry, Rose.”

She frowns as she thinks, and he waits patiently, his gob under control for once. “It’s okay, Doctor. That was intense. Could’ve done without the threat of death, I’ll admit, and maybe we can do picnic meals with our own food for a while, yeah? But it was good, too, Doctor. You made it good. And it wasn’t as if you had a lot of choice once it happened. You were the one who had to have the control for both of us.”

His expression clears some, and he drops another kiss to her lips. “I’ve got an idea. Come on.”

She still feels quite boneless, so she doesn’t protest when he lifts her, just wraps her arms around his neck. He takes her to the bathroom, manages to turn on the water and add some of her favorite bubbles without putting her down. When he moves to put her in the tub after checking the temperature, she tightens her grip on his neck.

“Wait. I’m not ready to…” The bath will feel lovely, she knows, will help get her clean and help her relax, but she needs the contact, needs his skin against hers as she’d been denied for so much of their encounter. “Join me?”

He nods and easily situates them both in the large tub, reaching around her to turn off the water when it’s deep enough. She relaxes against his chest, and his arms circle firmly around her waist.

“I love you, Doctor.” She doesn’t really mean to say it, but she can’t _not_ , and he tenses for so brief a moment that she thinks she might have imagined it before he pulls her closer, his chin resting on her shoulder so his lips are against her ears when he speaks.

“I love you, too, Rose Tyler.”

It isn’t the last aphrodisiac they find in their many years of traveling, but it is the most potent, and since the Doctor starts sampling anything he isn’t entirely sure of before Rose gets to taste it, it's the last time they're in quite that position for quite that reason. The exchanges of love, though, physical, emotional, and verbal...

Those never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with issues of consent and intense sexual scenes. If you think I missed any warnings, please, PLEASE let me know.


End file.
